Pharaoh Valley
Pharaoh Valley is a section of the Never Land Desert within Never Land. Pharaoh Valley resembles ancient Egypt and is ruled by the Pirate Pharaoh. Background History According to the legend revealed by the Pirate Mummy, the Pirate Pharaoh once ruled over Pharaoh Valley with cruelty, magic, and despised intruders into his kingdom. While the Pharaoh is arrogant and intimidating it is later revealed that he is actually a kind and prideful ruler of the Never Nile before being sealed away by the wicked Queen Patra Cleo before she locked all the waters of the Never Nile away in a mountain. Role in the series Pharaoh Valley first appeared in the episode "Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh ", While visiting Pirate Pharaoh's tomb Jake and his crews accidentally awaken the pharaoh.The Pirate Pharaoh couldn't believe his eyes that he was finally free and wish to set his eye upon the Never Nile but since his time sealed away, the pharaoh was shocked to see that Pharaoh's Valley was nothing but a baron wasteland. After Jake and his crew defeated the Pharaoh's Anubis from destroying a mountain. The Pirate Pharaoh asked why Jake and his forces are so bent on stopping him. They accused the pharaoh for being evil. But the Pirate Pharaoh reveals he isn't evil and only wishes to restore the waters of the Never Nile to the Pharaoh's Valley, Jake and his crew felt sorry for accusing the Pirate Pharaoh of being a villain and decided to help him restore the Never Nile to apologize for their mistake, Jake and his crew learned you shouldn't judge people by how they look or what they are. Pharaoh Valley reappears in the episode "Dread the Pharaoh!", Otaa's amuses his self while playing in the desert he stumbles upon Dread the Evil Genie's bottle and releases him. Otaa was thrilled to have all the wishes he ever wanted and wish to help his master,who was busy with the construction of Pharaoh Valley. Dread inform Otaa he lost his power and can't help. Otaa soon loses interest in the ex-genie Dread returning to Pharaoh's side. Later with the assistant of Skorpio the Scorpion, Dread manages to steal both the Pirate Pharaoh's magical crook and flail before casting Otaa and his Pharaoh out of the desert. The Pirate Pharaoh was furious at the loss of his power and kingdom and didn't know what to do, Otaa suggests getting Jake and his crew help to deal with Dread. The Pirate Pharaoh is last seen thanking Jake and his crew and casting Dread and Skorpio out of his kingdom. Pharaoh Valley in the reappears in the episode "Mummy First Mate". The Pharaoh barges into the Pirate Mummy's tomb for the Mummy demanding he become his first mate, much to the dismay of the Pirate Mummy who reveals he finds the Pharaoh a tad intimating. But the Pharaoh refuses to let the Mummy get away from helping him find a magical elixir that can make his pyramid grow hidden within the desert. Jake and his crew tag along to keep the peace between both the Mummy and Pharaoh. Gallery Anubis-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh01.jpg Dread-Dread the Evil Pharaoh24.jpg Never Land Desert-Dread the Evil Pharaoh01.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh03.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh02.jpg Groupshot-Mummy First Mate08.jpg JakeHookSmeePirate Pharaoh&Mummy-Mummy First Mate01.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh12.jpg|Inside the Pirate Pharaoh's tomb. Groupshot-Mummy First Mate16.jpg Otaa&Pirate Pharaoh-Mummy First Mate18.jpg Pharaoh Valley -Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh1.jpg Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh22.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land